Rón
The city and lands of Rón is the ancestral homeland of the Dunaan, the current seat of power of the Rónnan, and the hub of their controlled territory in the south-eastern Dún. History The city of Rón is considered to be the first real establishment of Dunnan power in the Dún, in the time before the Dawn Era. Relatively untouched by the growing power in the north, Rón experienced tremendous growth during the Dawn and Growth Era's, becoming a superpower all in it's own. As the northern families were conquered, however, it's power began to wane, until it was little more than a farmstead. After the collapse of the Lyrian Empire, the Rón, like all Dunaan areas, was pillaged by the raiders, bandits, pirates, and other Dunaan families. However, what set the city apart was Rónar Rónnan - the current Head of the Family, and one of the best tacticians of the era. Appealing to the common man, he led a massive campaign against the other Families, uniting them under his banner. Since then, the Rón has been a place of great pride for the Dunnan - though the city itself is considered to be no more than a relic of the past. Landscape The landscape of Rón is a mostly rocky highland - though large forests dot it's surface every now and then. Being in the early stages of most of the regions rivers, its land is harsh and unforgiving. It's redeeming feature is it's position - its southern location allows it to avoid most of the harsh winter weather of the Dún. The city itself is little more than a large wooden fort. It's location means that the city has never been used for anything more than defense against the elements. Poorly planned, it's residential, industrial and commercial areas are interspersed. The only planning in the city amounts to drains that run along the side of road, and drain into some of the regions rivers - both for storms, and for waste "disposal". In it's center lies the Horseman's Palace, the seat of power in the region, and the only stone building in the city. Politics and Administration The city is managed by the Rónnan family, and the Head of the Family usually resides there. The Rónnan, and the Rón, has been considered politically unimportant since the beginnings of the Brave Era, when the Dunann were united. Drugs, alcohol, and prostitution are ways of life within the city, though the nightlife doesn't compare to the city of Tóbh. They are simply ways to pass the time, and in some cases, make a living. Men and women are treated relatively equal inside the Rón. The women of the Rónnan are often the most skilled with the care of horses - accompanying armies into battle to care for the horses. Prostitution is practiced by both sexes, with men often being more popular than women. The practice of long term, same sex relationships is relatively uncommon, but only because of the wish of most Rónnan to have children. The city has a rudimentary sewage system, which flows into the nearby rivers. However, during storms, this can easily flood, and sewage can spew into the streets. Disease within the city is relatively common, and poverty is not uncommon. The city is poorly planned, and traffic is a serious problem. The town is watched over by a militia, which defend the city from bandits, and enforce the law. Senior Rónnan family makes most internal decisions, but on occasion, issues are put to a ballot among the citizens. Economics Category:Regions, Countries